Heartbreakers
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: InuYasha and Miroku are bachelors and have only one goal: To have sex with as many women then leave them the next morning. What happens when these players met their match. WARNING Adult Themes Involved!
1. Heartbreakers

Disclaimer: I don't not own the InuYasha series or it's characters. I'm just a girl writing a story.

Prologue

_Heartbreakers_

A man with midnight hair woke up to the gentle nudging of the woman beside him. He cracked a violet eye open only to be matched by big blue ones. "Good morning my love." The woman serened.

"Hello, beautiful lady."

"Last night was amazing." She cooed as she snuggled up to her lover.

"Yes it sure was." Miroku said not really remembering what happened last night.

"I could stay like this forever."

_'Uh oh! Stalker.' _Miroku thought as he eased away from the redhead. "Me, too. But the problem is I have to be at work."

"Oh, okay." She said as she arose from the bed and began to dress. "When will I see you again, my love."

"I promise I'll call you." He lied.

"Really? Don't you need my number."

"I have your number in my heart."

The woman smiled brightly. "I love you, Miroku!"

"I love you, Elizabeth."

A frown settled on the woman's face. "My name's Michelle."

Miroku smiled nervously. "Um...that's the pet name that I've given you."

The girl giggled. "I can't wait to see you again, my prince."

"As well as you, my princess."

The lady blew a kiss at Miroku and he laid back.

_'This shit is too easy'_

A silver haired man laid in his bed as he watched a woman with blonde hair and green eyes dress into her last night attire. "I was thinking that we could go out to breakfast this morning." The woman said putting on her tight blue jeans.

"Um...I think not." The bronzed god on the bed harshly said.

"Why?"

"Because I have better things to do and you have to get out of my apartment."

"But I love you, InuYasha!"

"And that's not my problem." InuYasha said as he swung his legs over the bed and got up. "Alright, chop chop. Get your shit and go."

"I can't believe you!" The woman shouted as she stormed out the room.

InuYasha scratched the back of his head. "I better make sure this crazy bitch is leaving." He said left his room at the same time Miroku left his.

The blonde cursed and shouted at InuYasha as the red hed kissed and hugged Miroku on the way to the front door.

"I hate you, InuYasha!" The blonde shouted as she stormed out the door.

"I love you, Miroku." The red hed said as she calmly walked out.

InuYasha sighed. "Glad that crazy bitch's gone."

Miroku shook his head. "You should know that you have to respect the ladies, Yash."

"Why?" InuYasha snorted as he walked into the kitchen raiding a refrigerator that was obviously empty.

"Because you came from a woman and the girls you mistreat might become mother's in the future. How would you feel if your mother was mistreated my some man in her earlier years."

InuYasha groaned and shook his head. _'You just don't know, Miro.'_ "Where's the fucking food in this place!"

Miroku sighed as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "Why am I even trying to get through your thick head?"

"Shit, I don't know. So, what's happening tonight."

"Well, Bankotsu says it's going to be wild at this house party tonight."

"Oh, yeah? What time?"

"He said it starts at ten."

InuYasha grinned. "Alright, I'm there."

"That's my boy."

"Well, I better get ready for work before my boss gets on my ass."

"Alright." Miroku said as he walked a couple feet into the living room where he plopped down on the couch.

"Don't you have to be at work, too?"

"Nah, I'm skipping today."

"Didn't you skip yesterday? You're going to get fired."

"No I'm not. My mother won't fire me, she'll just complain."

InuYasha shook his head. "Alright, keep this up and you'll get fired. I'm not paying your half of the rent."

"Don't worry, Yash. I always pay my half."

"Whatever." The silver haired man said as he went to go get prepared for an agonizing day at work.

Later on that night InuYasha and Miroku arrived at the house party. Hundreds of bodies filled the house leaving only the smell of sex, drugs, and alcohol.

"This party is crazy!" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah, it's alright. Now, let's pick out our targets."

"What about her?" Miroku pointed to a quite burly girl sipping a drink.

"Her? She has more muscles than I do."

"Okay, what about them." Miroku pointed to two blondes.

"Eww. One has a unibrow and the other has a mustache."

"No, they don't. They're perfectly fine."

"I am not pursuing those ugos."

"Why do you have to be so picky. We're not picking Americas next top model here. Remember, pussy is pussy when the lights go down."

"Yeah, and when the sun comes up, I don't want to be sleeping next to some nightfighter. I just want a hot ass girl. Is that so hard to ask for?"

Miroku folded his arms and sighed. "Fine. You pick."

InuYasha scanned the party until his eyes fell on two girls sitting bored in the corner. One had black hair tied into a high ponytail and green eyes and the other had brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about?" InuYasha said rubbing his hands together.

Miroku scanned the house. "Where?"

"The two hotties in the corner." InuYasha said pointing to the girls.

Miroku licked his lips. "They're hot." Then a guy approached the girl with the black hair. "Looks like somebody beat us to the punch, man." Miroku said.

"I don't think so. Look."

Miroku turned back around towards them to see the girl splashed beer in the man's face."I don't know, man. She seems like a challenge."

''I'll be gladly to take that one." He grinned a devilish grin. "I like a challenge."

"Alrightm you lead the way." Miroku said.

"Lunch time, Miro." InuYasha said and Miroku nodded as they walked over to their prey.

"Hello, ladies. My name is InuYasha and this is my friend Miroku." InuYasha greeted.

"What's your deal, asswipe." The one with the black hair said.

_Bingo. Miroku was right._

"Sorry, if I offened you. I was just wondering why a couple of beautiful girls like yourselfs are at a pary moping."

The woman let out a small grin. "It's nothing really."

"Oh, I know something is wrong when a pretty face like yours is sad.

"Well, I did just break up with my boyfriend." She said solemnly.

_Damn, she hit me with the "I broke up with my boyfriend" Gotta think quick._ "What a coincidence I broke with my girlfriend, too. That's why I recognized your pain."

"Really? That's so sad." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Touching! Gotcha! Now time to reel her in._ "Yeah, just thinking about her brings tears to my eyes." InuYasha then covered his eyes and began to make sobbing noise.

The girl held her chest and sighed. "What was her name?"

_Damn, think of a girls name...damn. Out of all of the women you've been with you can't think of one name!_ "Um...I don't like to speak her name." InuYasha quickly said then started to make sobbing noises again.

"Aww you poor baby. My name is Jasmine. You want to come to my place and talk about it."

_Game over, baby._ InuYasha looked at her with sorrowful eyes and nodded.

Miroku watched the whole charade InuYasha put on and couldn't help but smile. Miroku then turned to his target planning on making a better play than InuYasha.

_'Alright, I guess the bets on. Eh, Yash?'_ "So, what's your name beautiful." Miroku said starting off easy before he hit her with the hard stuff.

"It's Evelyn. "

"Really? That's a wonderful name. It has a spiritual ring to it."

"You really think so?" The girl said unknowningly falling in the spiders web.

" Of course. See, that's what I've been looking for since I turned celibate."

"You're celibate!"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get in touch with my soul."

"Isn't that when you don't have sex?"

"Oh, I have sex. I have emotional sex. It has a greater high than the physical act. We should respect out bodies, right?"

"Wow, that's deep." Evelyn said as she pushed back her falling tresses behind her ear. The international sign showing that she was now interested in what he talking about.

"Yeah, it's been...um I don't know...about 5 years now."

"Five years!" Evelyn said suprised. She began to twirl her chocolate- honey mixed hair in her fingers as she eyed Miroku seductively. "Um...you want to come back to my place and talk about this celibacy. This emotional sex intrgues me?"

_Girl, you are making this too easy. _"If that's want you want, my goddess."

_Why don't I use the celibacy act often_

The girl blushed. "Um...Miroku? I have to talk to Jasmine before I can invite you over." Evelyn said motioning her friend over.

"Of course."

Then two girls walked slightly away as they began to talk.

InuYasha eased over to Miroku. "I can't believe you used the celibacy bit. You haven't used that since senior year."

"Yeah, I had to break out the big guns when you used the, _"I broke up with my girlfriend"_ act."

"Yeah, the tears really made it work."

Then the girls approached them "Okay, you guys should come over." Evelyn said smiling at Miroku.

"Yeah, but only for a little while because we don't want to get into anything like sex." Jasmine interjected.

InuYasha and Miroku nodded at each other then turn back to the women.

"We wouldn't dream of it" They said in unison.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Jasmine screamed as she straddled InuYasha riding him for all he was worth. InuYasha had a hold on her hips guiding her up and down on his shaft.

Her hands gripped into his chest as leverage for her ride. "I think I'm cumming!" She screamed.

"Not yet." He said as he pulled out of her and turned her around. InuYasha propped her on her hands and knees as he took her doggy-style.

"Oooh! That feels so good!" She grounded out.

InuYasha grinned at her reaction even though it was pretty common to his ears. "How does it feel?" InuYasha said as he slapped one of her ass cheeks.

"Ouch. It feels good." Jasmine said breathlessly.

"I can't hear you. How does it feel!" InuYasha gave her a harder slap.

"Ouch. It feels good!"

"What feels good?"

"Please..." Jasmine begged as she was tired of all the damn questions he was asking. All she wanted was completion. InuYasha stopped his movements wanting her to squirm and pant for his good loving. "Don't stop!" Jasmine said as she was on the brink and if he stopped she would go crazy.

InuYasha leaned in and ran his tongue from her back to her earlobe before whispering into it. "Not until you tell me what feels good to you."

A shiver ran down Jasmines back. "Mmm." She moaned licking her lips. "Your...dick."

InuYasha leaned back up as he pulled out. "Do you want my dick?" He whispered.

"Yes." Jasmine said as she gripped the sheets.

"You're gonna have to take it."

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You heard me? Bring your hips back and fuck me. If you want my dick that bad."

Jasmine backed into his hips burying his length into her. "Yes." She moaned. Then pushed away and back again. She continued this until she was at a steady rhythm making their sweaty skin clap together.

"Mmm. Like that." InuYasha said as he wrapped his hands behind his head enjoying every bit of her warm walls clenching around himself. "Does it feel good to you?"

"Yes." She moaned as she worked her hips.

"I didn't hear you!" He said as brought his hands to settle on either side of her hips.

"It feels good. It feels so good, baby."

InuYasha halted her hips and began to continue his thrusts. "You feel me."

"Yeah, I feel you. I'm cumming, baby! Aaah!" Jasmine screamed as she met her completion.

InuYasha felt her walls clench around him as he came also. He gently pulled out of her and rested his head on her backside.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Jasmine said snuggling up to him.

InuYasha chuckled then frowned._ Yeah, but I've had better._

Meanwhile Miroku was postioning his long shaft at Evelyn's opening.

"Hold up!" She said.

Miroku groaned as he was almost inside her. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Are you sure you want to give celibacy up after 5 years."

It then hit him why he never used the celibacy bit since college. The women would always ask questions.

"Of course, baby. I told you that I feel at one with you."

Evelyn smiled. "I'm so glad."

Miroku smirked then entered her wet canal.

"Oh, Miroku."

Miroku started with slow and deep thrust then they became faster but still deep. Miroku's lovemaking was always passionate and deep while InuYasha was hard and rough, but dispite their different styles, they made their women scream and proclaim that they were the best they've ever had.

"I'm cumming, Miroku!" Evelyn screamed as she shivered and convulsed.

Miroku gave her a couple more thrusts before he shot his load into the rubber that was covering his length. InuYasha and Miroku have had sex with a lot of women so they took a vow to never fuck without a condom. It was against the rules.

Evelyn snuggled up to Miroku. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Miroku smiled. _I've heard that too many times._

The next morning InuYasha and Miroku dressed and snuck out of the girls room. Miroku left a rose on the pillow like he always did. They quietly exited and met up with each other at the front door. Miroku jumped into his car and InuYasha took the passenger seat and they drove off.

"What a night, eh?" InuYasha asked sticking his hand to rearrange his package.

"Yeah." Miroku responded with his eyes glued to the road. He then looked over to his roomate. "Hey, man. Don't do that shit in my car?"

"What? I just had sex and I didn't take a shower. They're sticking together."

"Just not in my car."

"Whatever. So, did you leave a rose again?" InuYasha said taking his hands from inside of his slacks.

"Yeah. I think it keeps their mind at ease."

"I think that it keeps their mind at crazy. You should stop before a trail leads back to you. Then you'll have a stalker or something."

"I'm not worried. What are the chances of all of these women finding each other?"

"Yeah, whatever. Remember, that time that rocker chick came to the apartment."

"It wasn't that serious."

"She had you tied to a chair!"

"What? I thought it was pretty kinky."

"You should stop being so damn nice to these bitches. You have to set them straight and tell them off or you're going to be stuck with a fatal attraction on your hands."

Miroku chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a beautiful woman being obsessed with me."

"I should've known you would be into some sick shit like that."

InuYasha and Miroku both began to chuckle.

This was life for them. They never saw it any other way. They have sex with women then leave them. They were definitely heartbreakers.

A/n: Well, there's the start to my story. Tell me what you think.


	2. When You've Met Your Match

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series or it's characters.

Chapter I

_When You've Met Your Match_

A woman with long brown hair woke up to the knocking on the front door of a small bungalow house. She arose from her bed and walked to the front door with a wife-beater and boy shorts on. The woman opened the door revealing a man about 25 years old with blonde hair.

"Um...who are you?" The lady said.

"Is Kagome here?" The man said.

The dark brown haired woman sighed. "Come in."

The man walked inside the house as the woman shut the door behind him.

"Kagome, there's a scraggler here to see you!"

Then a raven haired woman with bra and panies came into the living room seeing her roomate and some blonde haired guy.

The guy smiled. "Kagome! You're here. I was so worried when you didn't call."

Kagome sighed. "Um...Jack, right?"

"It's Jim!"

"Oh, right. Jack see..."

"It's Jim."

"Yeah, well the reason I haven't called you was because I met someone."

Kagome's rooomate sighed and knew what was about to be next.

"Really! Who is he? I'll fight him for you, Kagome."

Kagome giggled nervously. "Well, Sango's my new romance in life."

Kagome said turning to the brown haired roomate. Sango gave Kagome a glare and Kagome returned it with a pleading look. Kagome's roomate gave up and decided to give in the neverending charade.

"Yeah, um...Jack.." Sango started.

"It's Jim!"

"Whatever. Me and Kagome's a couple so you're going to have to leave."

Jim nodded then stormed out the front door.

"Kagome, why are you always bringing scragglers to the house? That is the eighth time this month that we did the lesbian act. I've told you not to give them your number or address."

"But...they always ask for it and I don't have the heart to say no."

"Argh! One day you're going to give the wrong guy your number and you're going to end up in a dumpster."

"I'm not mean to my men like you are."

"Yeah, that's why you have scragglers." Sango said walking into the kitchen as Kagome followed.

"So, what's up for tonight." Kagome said leaning against the counter.

"Um...Kagura says there's going to be ladies night at Club Inferno."

"Oooh! What time?"

"At midnight."

"I'm there!"

"And remember no giving out your number."

"Alright. Alright. Anyways, we have get ready for work."

The women proceeded to get ready knowing that tonight they were going to pull the same tricks they pull on every man they meet.

Miroku was sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons as InuYasha stepped in rubbing his eyes. "Mmmm. What's for breakfast?" InuYasha said walking into the kitchen.

"There's some pizza in there somewhere."

InuYasha looked into the refrigerator seeing a pizza box that had mold growing on the side of it. He pulled out of the box and threw it into the oven.

"Oh, Yash, Mike says its going to be ladies night at Club Inferno. You want to go check it out tonight."

"Nah, man. I'm tired of going out every night. I think I'm tired of sex."

Miroku shot up off the couch and gasped. "You just said what no man has said before."

"I'm just tired of fucking every single night. How about we just hang out."

"No! We are men and our goal is to spread our love around the world"

"Oh, don't start the _"We are men" _speech again." InuYasha groaned.

"No, its time you should here this. We made a pack that every woman will feel the love of our bodies and we'll feel theirs. We will leave them in the morning and go about our day as it never happened. We are men and..."

"Okay I'll go if you shut the fuck up."

Miroku closed hs mouth and smiled. "Cool."

InuYasha took the box out the oven and grabbed as slice out of it and began to eat it. "What time's the party?" InuYasha said with a moutful of pmonth old pizza.

"Midnight."

"Alright, I better get ready for work. Are you going to work today?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nope."

"Geesh. You mother is going to disown you. Shit, I would."

"I'm her eldest son. She loves me."

"Whatever."

"InuYasha, where is my red passion cologne!" Miroku shouted as he put on a dark purple silk shirt along with his black dress pants.

"I threw that shit out yesterday." InuYasha said stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel on and his wet moonlit hair stuck to parts of his wet chest and back

"Why would you throw out my red passion!"

InuYasha snorted. "Because it smells like old people playing badmiton or something."

"You just messed up my whole night! Now I can't get any girl."

"Miroku, if anything you'll get more girls without that rancid shit you spray on yourself."

"That's easy for you to say. Just hurry and get ready before we're late."

InuYasha walked into his and room and about 5 minutes later he came out in a maroon silk shirt with black pants.

"Alright, Miroku let's go hunting." InuYasha said giving his roommate a sly grin.

It was midnight when they left out their apartment and they took Miroku's black lamborghini.

"Where in the hell is my red bra!" Kagome screamed as she toplessly looked through her drawer.

It was 12:30 and Sango just stepped out of the shower. "Stop yelling! It's in the clothes bin. I washed it earlier." Sango said toweling her wet hair.

Kagome ran to the clothes basket that was next to her bed and pulled out her red silk bra to match her panies. She threw on her bra then threw on a V-neck red dress that stopped at her calfs Sango watched Kagome's _too safe _outfit and came to one conclusion.

"Are you playing the sweet little virgin tonight."

Kagome smiled. "How'd you figure that out?" She said as her pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"C'mon look at what you're wearing? You never had that much coverage since middle school."

Kagome playfully hit her friend. "That's not true!"

Sango smiled as she put on a black spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at midthigh.

"Oh, what you're doing the sexy vixen."

"Yep, I'm going to make my man submit." Sango said then pretend like she was cracking a whip.

It was one o'clock before Kagome and Sango drove out of their driveway in a Kagome's simple Honda Accord.

InuYasha and Miroku stared at their watches then at the club scene. "Is this ugly women night or something." InuYasha said leaning against the bar.

"Come on, Yash. There's some pretty..." Then Miroku spotted a woman with a lazy eye looking at what seemed like him. "Nevermind. I think that girl is checking me out."

InuYasha scoffed. "Yeah, you and that stool over there."

"It's 1:30 in the morning. Let's just go home." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I think you're...hold up!"

"What!"

"Look, 3 o'clock."

Miroku searched the club until his eyes set on two girls one in a red dress and one in a tight next to nothing black dress.

"Whoa! Hot mama. I got dibs on the black dress."

"That's cool because the one in the red seem like a virgin and you know I like a challenge."

"You're going for the bad guy act tonight."

"Yep. You going for the innocent little puppy."

"It gets them everytime."

"Miroku, let's catch our prey."

Kagome and Sango sat against the wall sighing at the sight of the club. "This club is so lame. Remind me to slap Kagura when we get back to work"

"Noted. Let's go."

"Yeah...wait! There's some guys coming our way and they don't look half bad."

Kagome looked at the two men and smiled. "Yeah, they don't."

"Showtime." Sango said propping up her breast more.

The men approached them. "Hey, babe." The man with the long silver hair said towards Kagome. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi. My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"It's InuYasha. I was wondering what girl like you doing in this club."

"I don't know. I've never been to a club before. "

InuYasha mentally chuckled

_Jackpot._

"Really! I could show you around."

Kagome smiled.

_Jackpot._

Sango almost burst out laughing when Kagome said she never been to a club before.

"Um...miss?"

Sango turned to a man with midnight hair pulled into a short ponytail.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say that you're very beautiful tonight." Miroku then smiled shyly and walked away. Sango was intrigued by this and decided him as her next target.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" She said as she ran over to him.

"Um...it's Miroku." He said smiling shyly.

"Oh, I'm Sango."

"That's a pretty name, miss." He said with eyes full of innocence.

Sango was about to die from his complete cutness. "So I can tell that you're not used to picking up women."

Miroku shyly nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little shy."

_Aww. He is too cute. I'm definitely going home with him._

"Do you want me to come over to your house?"

_Game, set, and match._

"Of course. I would love a beautiful woman like you to grace my humble home"

Sango smiled. "I just have to check with my friend."

Meanwhile InuYasha and Kagome was in a deep conversation. "So, you're telling me that you're a virgin."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm saving myself for the right man."

Sango overheard the conversation and was about to laugh her ass off. "Um...Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

Kagome looked over to Sango then over to InuYasha. "Excuse me for a minute."

She walked over to Sango. "What? You're messing up my game."

"I want to go over that guys house. He is so cute! I just know he's going to be some fun tonight."

"Alright, but after I get this guy. I feel like getting my back cracked." Sango giggled.

"Alright, go reel him in and I'll meet you at home."

Kagome nodded as she watched Sango walk off in the arms of the man. She then felt InuYasha warm breath against her neck.

"I see our friends are getting along fine."

"Yeah, I think love is beautiful thing."

"Me, too. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place."

"Oh, I don't know. I just met you."

"Yeah, but I feel special with you."

"Well, alright."

_Bingo._

InuYasha helped her into the black lamborghini. "This such a nice car."

InuYasha grinned "Yeah, it's a little something I picked up."

He got into the car and drove off until they reached his apartment. Kagome noticed her car in the front of the complex.

_Damn, Sango's here, too._

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Everything's perfect now that we're here."

They proceeded into the building and the elevator seemed to have been out of order. "Oh, the elevator's not working." Kagome said sweetly.

"That's alright. We'll take the stairs. We only live on the second floor."

InuYasha led Kagome to the staircase as they silently walked up to it and out in the hallway. InuYasha walked over to a door with 4b on it. He opened the door and led Kagome in.

"Well, here we are." InuYasha said getting closer to Kagome.

"Yep, I like your place it seems...I like you place." Kagome didn't know what to say to the way less than homey aparment. But she didn't expect anything more from a bachelors pad.

"Kagome, don't take this the wrong way, but I want to fuck your brains out."

Kagome pretended to be shocked even though she wanted him to also. That was the whole point of coming to the apartment.

"I just met you! I think we should take it more slowly."

_This bitch is trying my patience_

"I think not." He said as he picked her up bridal style and burst into his room.

InuYasha threw her on the bed and began to strip her clothing. Kagome mentally smiled as he ravished her.

_Yes, this is exactly what I want! All I have to do it sit back and enjoy the pleasure._

Before Kagome knew it she was bra was off she was left in nothing but her panies and InuYasha had nothing but his boxers on.

_Yes, red underwear!_

InuYasha kissed her stomach as he made his way to her clothed desire. He ripped the panies off then spread her thighs open as he dove into her.

"Aahh!" Kagome let out a scream as his experienced tongue ventured through her.

InuYasha then used his hand to play with her clit rubbing it inbetween his fingers. Kagome wanted to scream his name, but couldn't quite remember it at the moment.

InuYasha groaned as he didn't hear his name.

_I'm going to have to pull the big guns out on her._

InuYasha stopped his actions and got up off the bed.

Kagome shot her head up. "Hey, what the hell happened?"

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow up as her personalitly suddenly changed.

Kagome eyes widen as she realized she had slipped from her act.

"I mean..where are you going, my love."

InuYasha smirked. "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Sango was on her knees blowing Miroku in the elevator. Miroku groaned as he was completely naked and she was in nothing but strapless black bra and panies. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he tried to grip the smooth steel of the elevator walls. Sango stopped and looked up to Miroku's expression and smiled.

"You like this, baby?"

Miroku cleared his throat before he spoke. "Um...yes, mam."

"That's my little puppy dog."

Sango then arose to her feet. "Do you want to take off my bra?"

Miroku nodded then licked his fingers and quickly reached around her back and her bra fell to the floor.

Sango looked at him weird. "Wow, you did that like you've been taking off bras all of your life."

Miroku smiled nervously. _  
_

_Damn, do something stupid...what would InuYasha do?_

"Well, I practiced with my mom bra and a pillow."

Sango smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Poor baby."

Sango then took off her panies.

"Get on the floor." She ordered.

Miroku nodded and lay on his back. Sango stood over Miroku letting him get a view of her wet opening.

"Do you like what you see?"

Miroku nodded.

"Good because you're going to be tasting it soon." Sango said as she kneld over his face.

Miroku smiled. _I like her._

"Oooh! Kagome screamed as InuYasha licked the whip cream off her nipple as he fingered her.

_God, he's good with his fingers._

"You're liking this, baby."

"Yes! I'm loving it!"

InuYasha was definitely sastisfied with her screams but he needed to her it. InuYasha extracted his fingers as he laid her on her side. He then put on the latex condom over his shaft. InuYasha then lifted her right leg and brought it to his chest as he easily slid into her wet canal. Kagome screamed as InuYasha then gradually picked up his pace slamming into her.

_Wow! He's good._

"Say my name!"

Kagome was quiet as she still couldn't remember his name even though she desperately wanted to.

"Say my name, bitch."

Kagome moaned at his forceful ways. InuYasha was tired of this. He decided to use his hips and grind deeper inside her while still keeping the wild pace.

_No woman has ever made me work this hard._

"Bitch, say my name." He growled as he used his left hand to play with her clit.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed.

He grinned. _Yeah, bitch._

Kagome panted hard as she never been worked like that and she didn't know how in the world his name slipped out of her lips.

_Damn, he's really good._

InuYasha spooned with her. He wasn't really happy about his completion, but he somehow got pleasure from making her scream. Kagome rested her head on his chest. Her whole body was still trembling like she was cold, but she was so hot inside.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he climaxed as Sango rode him fast and hard for a couple times before she came also. Miroku wanted to talk, but he couldn't. He didn't have anything left.

_I have never came that hard in my life. This woman is amazing._

"You liked that, baby." Sango said as laid on top of him.

"That was the best sex I've ever had."

_Damn, I sound like the girls I have sex with every night._

"Glad to hear that, baby. I must say you're a fast learner." Sango said panting.

"That's because you're a great teacher."

The next morning InuYasha woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. He looked over to his side and finding the other occupant gone.

_She left_.

InuYasha shot up looking in the bathroom then in the kitchen then finally searched the whole apartment. Still no sign of Kagome.

_What the fuck?_

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's probably her."

InuYasha grinned then opened the door to a half naked Miroku.

"What? Where were you?"

"Don't ask." Miroku said as he remembered waking up to find out Sango was gone and not to mention the landlord and a couple people staring blankly at his sleeping naked form in the elevator.

"Anyways, have you seen Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I was hoping that you've seen Sango."

InuYasha sighed. "Please tell this is a dream."

"It's a dream?"

InuYasha shook his head. "You do realize what just happened, right."

Miroku nodded.

"We got played." they said in unison.

A/n: Oooh.


	3. A Harmless Date?

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter II:

_A Harmless Date?_

Kagome sat at the desk of her job that afternoon thinking about what she was planning on doing tonight.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked down to see the small child that was standing in front of her desk. "James, what are you doing out of your seat?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, grab the pass and go."

The little 3rd grader grabbed a wooden plaque that read lavatory pass and left out of the classroom. Kagome was a 3rd grade teacher and she enjoyed her job very much. It would also bring some type of sense into her world other than having sex with guys left and right. She looked around to see the kids working on a handwriting sheet she passed out for them.

They're so young and innocent. They don't know how lucky they are for not knowing the tragic things in the real world. Her attention was directed to the creaking of the door.

She thought it would be James, but no it was someone she wasn't expecting.

"Mr. Ookami?"

The lean man leaned against the doorway of the classroom letting his long raven hair swing with him. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. What brings you?" Kagome said being entranced into his piercing blue eyes.

Mr. Ookami straigtened his dark blue button up that complmented his fit form before he walked into the class. "I was thinking that your class and my class could maybe merge."

Kagome wanted to say no, but the "ahhs" and "yays" from the class made her change her mind.

"Sure."

"Cool."

She knew that doing this would only lead into distruction. Then the bell rang and the lunch aid walked in and began to escort the kids out. Once all the kids were gone, Kagome and the blue eyed teacher looked passionately at each other.

"Kouga, why'd you do that?"

He walked closer to her desk leaning against it. "Do what?"

"Talk me into merging classes."

"What? I think it's great social skills for the kids."

"Or a reason to feel me up during classes."

Kouga smiled. "Yeah, that too."

"We have to keep us secret."

"Nothing's going to happen."

Kagome got up and walked pass Kouga giving him a salacious grin reaching to the door and locking it. Then Kagome felt his warm breath on her neck. "Mmm."

"Kagome, I want all of you. I'm tired of just getting you at lunch breaks."

Kagome mentally sighed. Why did he have to go there again?

"Kouga, please."

"I'm sorry, babe. I just wish we could take this beyond this classroom."

"You know I can't."

"I know."

Kagome then threw her sweater off of her head letting the purple cotton fall silently on the floor. ''Just do what you came to here to do."

Kagome then started to unbutton his shirt until it fell on the floor. She then started lick and nip at his tone chest.

"Kagome." Kouga said breathlessly as he he looked up into the sky. This woman gave him pleasure that he could only dream of gettting from his wife.

Damn, she won't even look at me.

Kouga was suddenly dragged into the real world as he felt warm lips wrapped around his cock. He looked down to see his pants and boxers on the flower and Kagome's head bobbing.

"Kagome!" Kouga groaned as ran his fingers through her midnight curls.

Kagome started to use her unoccupied hand to play with and caress his testicles. She then stopped and licked up from his penis to his lips kissing him. Kouga looked at her with passion clouded eyes as he picked her up and laid her on the desk. He pulled up the skirt that was hiding her desire and her release. Kouga then hooked his fingers in her panies and slid them down and off her legs. Kagome bit her lip as what was to come next. Kouga lifted on of her legs and placed it firmly against his chest. He then slid into Kagome moving in and out at a slow pace. Kagome panted and whisked her hair from side to side.

I'm a never going to cum at this pace. "Kouga, go faster."

Kouga didn't reply he just gave her a hard thrust making Kagome's hips buck into his then he continued with his slow rate. "Stop torturing me!"

"Sssh, you'll cum when the time is right."

"I want to cum now."

Kouga gave her another hard thrust then slid slowly out and gave her another hard thrust in. This was making Kagome go crazy.

"Please."

Kouga pretended not to hear her as he continued his pattern of hard thrusts and slow exits. Kagome then shivered as she had to struggle to get her release, but it came crashing down hard on her like a powerful wave. Her world was quiet and her hearing started to falter. Kagome didn't realize that Kouga came and he happened to dress her passion drunk form and dress himself. Once Kagome fell down to the real world. She jumped down from the table.

"That was great."

"Yeah, it was great. I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner tonight."

"What about Ayame? Won't she will be worried about you?"

"She doesn't care for me."

"Kouga, I can't."

"Why?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Please, just go." She said as she closed her eyes then heard the door shut.

InuYasha sat in the locker room, changing into his gray jumpsuit. Once he was dressed his sat down on the bench and began to think about the bitch that played him this morning.

I am InuYasha Taisho. I don't get played! I'll find that bitch and tell her off.

Even though his mind said those things he didn't really mean it. He wanted her dead, but he also wanted her squirming under him like last night. It intrigued him how she could be so innocent then be...

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha shook his head as he looked up to have a woman with long raven hair tied into a low ponytail. He looked her up and down from her long lean legs shown through the short red skirt and the white baby tee that said, Boys Birthday Wish.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" The woman screamed.

"It's been a long time is all. You look great by the way."

Kikyo blushed. "Anyways, my father want to see you."

InuYasha sighed. "Shit. What's he wants now?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but whatever it is just smile and nod along. That's what I always do."

"Thanks, Kikyo." He said as he got up.

"Oh, Yash?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell you've had a hard night. Let's talk about it during lunch."

"Sure." InuYasha smiled as he jetted off.

Kikyo sat down on the bench and sighed. "Why can't he tell that I love him."

InuYasha ran into the small office that contained his boss. "Kik says you want me."

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"I was getting dressed."

"I don't pay you to get dress. There's cars to be washed out there."

"Alright, I'm on it." InuYasha groaned as he walked out of the office and into the wet driveway of the car wash. He noticed a woman with short raven hair tied into a small ponytail signaling him to come over. InuYasha gave the sexy woman a sly grin as he walked over to her.

"Hey, what's seems to be the problem."

"I don't know how to use this shampooer." The woman said as she looked at the big yellow tube with a nozzle attached.

"How about you give me your name and I'll see what I can do."

The woman smiled. "It's Kagura."

"Mmm. Well, Kagura, all you have to do is put a dollar twenty five in coins into the machine and it should start up...dumbass." He said as he walked away.

Kagura stood there dumbfounded at the white hair employee's attitude. "Kagura, is that you?"

Kagura turned around to see Kagome walking towards her. "Kagome?"

"Hey, what's going on."

"Nothing, actually." Kagura said shrugging off what the white haired man said.

"Sango wanted me to tell you..."

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to be faced with the man she ditched the other night.

_Oh, shit!_

"Um...hi?"

InuYasha wanted to yell, but the skin tight jeans and small tank top she was wearing wouldn't allow him to.

"What happened last night?" He asked calmly.

"Well...see..." Kagome sighed. "I was scared of falling in love again." _I know I'm going to pay for this_

"What?"

"See, I fell in love once and I got hurt."

_I am really laying it on thick_.

InuYasha sighed. He couldn't stay mad a such an innocent form. "Well, how about you let me take you to dinner?" InuYasha knew he was going way over his head with that question, but that was the only thing he could say to her.

Kagome sighed. _Damn! Damn! Sango, told me not to be so nice. Now I have to go to dinner with this guy._

_'You secretly want to_.'

_Why would I want to go to dinner with him when I can...damn._

"Excuse me, pretty lady. I'm waiting for a response."

Kagome ceased her mind battle long enough to hear him. "Um...well...why not."

"I'll pick you up around eight?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Cool." Then he gave her one of his trademark smiles then walked off.

"What was that all about, Kag?"

Kagome turned to Kagura forgetting she was even there. "It's a just a dinner." Kagura smiled devishly. "Right?" Kagome said nervously.

"You know you're going to hear it from Sango."

"Damn."

InuYasha walked into his bachelor apartment seeing Miroku sleep on the couch. "Get up, you lazy bum." InuYasha said kicking the couch.

Miroku tossed and groaned before opening his eyes. "Hey, man. Did you bang that Kikyo girl yet?"

InuYasha groaned as he walked in to the kitchen. "Bang?"

"I'm trying to use different terms to describe sex."

InuYasha shook his head as he opened the empty refrigerator. "Anyways, how many times do I tell you that Kikyo's just a friend?"

"When you bang her?"

"Please, don't use the word bang."

Miroku got up of the couch and began to yawn and stretch. "Fine. I was wondering if we could go check out the Odyessy tonight."

"Naw, I gotta date."

Miroku looked at InuYasha in a confused manner. "What's a...date?"

"It's when you take a lady out to eat or something then take her back home."

"To knock boots, right?"

"No. You take her home then drive off."

Miroku eyes widen. "What! My ears have never heard such blasphemy."

"Sometimes, we just have to grow up, Miroku and don't ever refer sex to knocking the boots."

"Damn, I thought it had a nice ring to it."

InuYasha shook his head as he walked to his bedroom.

"A date! Have you gone completely nuts!"

"It's just a harmeless date, Sango!"

Sango paced the living room as Kagome sat on the couch watching her friend.

"There is no such thing as a harmeless date. You are violating the code in so many ways."

"What code! All of these years you have been talking about a code and I have yet to see any rules about our life."

Sango groaned. "You don't even need a code to tell you that this date is completely wrong."

"After what I did to him last night. I think he at least deserves the date."

Kagome's roomate sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want to do. Just don't come running to me when you're end up with a completely crazy stalker." Then Sango went back into her room and slammed the door.

Kagome glanced over to the clock noticing that it was 7:45.

"Shit! I have to get ready."

A/n: I know it's a lame chapter, but the story will have it's perks


	4. Anything But Harmless

Disclaimer: See Chp. 1

Chapter III

_Anything But Harmless_

InuYasha adjusted his black tie that complemented the black suit and black shirt well. He smiled as he looked in the floorlength mirror. He turned around to face Miroku who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. InuYasha shook his head at his mindless friend. _He's such a damn kid._ "Miroku?"

Miroku turned around to see InuYasha and _his_ expensive Armani suit. "Hey, man that's my suit!" Miroku said getting up from the couch.

"C'mon, man let me wear it for tonight."

"Just don't fuck it up, alirght. It cost a lot of money."

"Yeah, yeah." InuYasha said waving him off. "How I look?"

Miroku chuckled as he sat back down on the couch. "Like a pussy whipped ass fool."

"Shut up, Miro. It's just a date."

"That's what you think. Then you're going to have a fatal attraction."

"Alright, Mr. leaving roses on womens bed. You ARE going to caught doing that shit."

"I haven't got caught since college. Why would I now? Those women probably have kids and forgotten all about me"

A group of women of about 30 sat in a small hall with about six tables placed and a rose on each table. A woman stood at the podium with a rose pendant on her shirt. She took a gravel and banged it against the cool wood bringing the women to order. "Alright, the Miroku Rose Committee will come to order." She began. "We are here because we have been betrayed by this man." She said and a white sheet was lifted off a huge picture of Miroku giving one of his signature lecherous grins.

The crowd gasped and mummered.

_"That bastard"_

_"He still is kind of cute."_

_"Let's cut off his balls"_

Some women shouted amongst many more.

The leader hit the podium with the gravel a second time. "Alright, the plan is to get him where it hurts..."

"I'm telling you guys, let's cut off his balls." An enraged woman said as she got up with a pocket knife.

"That's...um...very creative, Allison, but we don't want to go that drastic. I was thinking about hitting him where he lives."

The woman moped and sat back down. "I still say we should cut him."

Miroku laid back on the couch. "Yeah, it's impossible." He said as he continued to watch Pepe Le Peu.

InuYasha chuckled. "Keep thinking that and you need to stop watching those cartoons and start doing something with your life."

"I am." Miroku said scratching his groin.

"Like what?"

Miroku motioned his head to his hand scratching himself. "See? At least I'm doing _something,_ right?"

"Whatever. Just give me the keys to the Lambo."

"You complain about my life and yet you still work at a carwash to wash cars you could only dream of having." Miroku said tossing him the keys.

InuYasha growled. "It's a honest job with a steady check and that's all I need."

"Don't forget that fine ass bitch, Kikyo."

"Don't call her a bitch. She's my friend." InuYasha said walking to the door.

"With benefits." Miroku said in a teasing sing song voice.

InuYasha just grumbled and left slamming the door behind him.

Miroku made sure he was gone to run over to the phone. He dialed the 11 digits that would lead him to what he was waiting for all day. "Hello, babe." the woman on the other line said. "You have reached the Sex on the Beach phone line. The one and only line that can connect you to sexy mates all...night...long." Then the Mary Jane Girls started playing and Miroku grinned wide. "Press 1 if you want a relationship. Press 2 if you want the same sex. Press 3 if you just want a fling and..." Before the computerized voice could finish Miroku pressed the 3.

Kagome looked in the mirror as she wore a floor length bustier black gown. Her hair was swept up in curls with small ringlets dangling about her face. "How I look?" Kagome said twirling around as Sango walked into the room. She walked into the kitchen to grab a Pepsi. "You look like you're going to be in big trouble if you don't stop this date."

Kagome checked herself out in the mirror. "Shit, I look good. Plus, it's just a harmless date."

"After you fucked each others brains out it's no longer harmless. The shit is deadly. Kagome, I'm just worried about your safety. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I'll be careful." Then the doorbell rang and Kagome got nervous like it was the first date she'd ever been on. It actually really was the first _real_ date she has been on since the eighth grade. Kagome sighed. _That's pathetic._

"Are you ready? You look gorgeous."

Kagome was snapped out of her daze and put into another one as she looked over the clean, crisp man before her. This was not the same man from the club or from the car wash.

"Ms. Kagome? Are you ready?"

"Um...yeah. Let's go."

"Bye, Kags. I'll miss you" Sango said waving.

Kagome glared her as InuYasha escorted her out of the house.

Sango waited until the car was reved up and drove off before plopped on the couch. She was bored out of her mind and she didn't feel like going hunting alone. She turned on the television and saw a commercial that caught her interest. _Sex on the beach hotline. Phone chat with the sexiest mates in the southern Tokyo area. If you want a relastionship, something really...really freaky, or just a fling. Call 1-900-73-Beach . Thats 1-900-73-23224. Call now._

Sango looked at the screen then at her phone. "I mean what's the harm in it."

InuYasha and Kagome took a silent drive to the destination InuYasha had planned for the lady to the right of him. "So, where are we going?" Kagome said breaking the silence that was killing her.

"It's a suprise." He said as he stopped at the red light.

Kagome relaxed back into the warm black leather. "I never got the chance to appreciate this car. How could you afford this if you work at a carwash?"

InuYasha tensed up at what she asked. He definitely didn't want to tell her that it was his friend's car. So, he thought of the most logical thing to say. "Um...I own that carwash. Sometimes I help out there."

Kagome lit up at this. "Wow, that's very noble. You're like a hero or something."

Once the statement came out of his mouth it suddenly didn't sound so logical. It was a stupid lie that could get him in much trouble. When the light turned green he drove off. "I wouldn't say that I'm noble."

"I would." Kagome said sweetly. Somehow her personality changed when she was around him. He made her want to be a better person for some reason. Kagome didn't want him to know of her and Sango's lifestyle and how they got around. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't pay attention to wear InuYasha parked. She looked around to see a small classy club that was in the back alleys. She would've never thought of looking in the slums to find such a nice place. "What is this place? It's so beautiful."

"Oh, it's a little stepping place I know."

"Stepping?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You don't know what stepping is?" InuYasha asked. He kind of figured she wouldn't know especially in a city like Tokyo.

Kagome shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm afraid that I don't."

"Well, I'll introduce you to it." InuYasha said as he took the key out of the ignition and got out the car. InuYasha couldn't believe how nice he was to this girl. _This is the nicest I've ever been to a bitch. _

_Maybe because she makes you want to be better for her. _

InuYasha snorted at his own thought. _That's ridiculous_. He thought as he opened the door for Kagome.

Kagome was impressed with him. "Thank you so much." She said as she stepped out of the door.

_See? You're opening doors for her. She's changing you."_ InuYasha's conscious said to him.

_Whatever._ Then he shut the door as he escorted Kagome inside the club.

Kagome stared in awe as the slow yet funky beat played and the people danced in an unusual style to what Kagome usually did. All the couples were matching their mates and were laughing and having a good time. It had a wholesome feel to it and Kagome loved every bit of it. InuYasha grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I can't do what they're you doing?" Kagome said modestly. She's never been modest in her life, but it was something about him that wanted him to take over her.

InuYasha grabbed her arms and swung them as he started to move his feet. Right in front of left as he stepped to the beat. "Come on. Follow me." He encouraged her.

Kagome tried to do what InuYasha was doing, but was miserably failing. "I can't" Kagome whined through the music.

"Stop and watch me." InuYasha said still dancing.

Kagome stilled her movements long enough to watch InuYasha's feet. She nodded her head to the beat as she attempted to do what her was doing. Kagome had a little of it and soon enough her feet were stepping to the beat. "I got it!" Kagome cheered.

"Yeah, you do." He said as he took her hand and twirled her around. They laughed and danced for two whole songs before they got tired.

InuYasha led her to the nearby bar. "You're a fast learner." InuYasha said catching his breath.

"You're really great. I never thought of you as a dancer." The bartender walked up to Kagome.

"Hey, babe. What you drinking?"

"Absolut Sex." Kagome said.

InuYasha looked at her weird. "Mmmf. For a once virgin you sure do know how to drink."

Kagome blushed at what he said. Of course before she met InuYasha she was definitely not a virgin. Shit, she couldn't even remember being a virgin which was really sad.

"What'll you like, sir?" The bartender asked InuYasha.

"Oh, just a coke. I'm driving tonight."

"Smart choice, sir." The bartender said as he walked off.

"Oh, that's responsible of you."

InuYasha smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

Their eyes locked for a minute and they started lean into each other. InuYasha looked into her stormy eyes and wavy curls dangling past her cheeks. Her full red lips was pouted ready to be kissed. Right then InuYasha felt guilty, something he haven't felt in a long time and for a woman, never. Before they kissed InuYasha stopped himself.

"Um...Kagome?"

"Yes." Kagome said with passion in her thick voice.

"Um..I feel really bad for taking your virginity without really getting to know you. I think that we should start over. I think we should get to know each other before we go any further."

Kagome was taken back. All of her years of seducing men she never had any of them say shit like that. She would've thought he was gay if he didn't fuck her into another world the other day. Kagome was confused to say the least, but she was also impressed. Never had a man considered her feelings they way InuYasha just did. "That's very nice of you, InuYasha."

He nodded and then the bartender came and gave them their drinks. "Here ya go."

InuYasha and Kagome down their drink before they headed back out on the dance floor.

InuYasha parked in front of Kagome's house. "I had the best night ever." Kagome said smiling wide.

InuYasha returned it. "Me, too."

"Can you walk me to my door?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha jumped out of the car as he walked over to her side and let her out the car. They walked up the walkway until they reached her door. They both had butterflies and both felt like they were in middle school or something. It was a weird feeling and they loved the innocence of it. They felt like normal people.

"Um...I know you said we would take it slow, but I was wondering if I could get a kiss goodbye." Kagome said shyly, something that was completely out of her usual character. If it had been any other night, she would've took her own initiative and kissed him.

"It'd be my pleasure." InuYasha said as he hung his head down to kiss Kagome lightly on her lips. He pulled back to see her eyes still closed and lips a little wet from their innocent kiss. Kagome opened her storms of eyes and the twinkle slightly from the porch light.

"You look beautiful." InuYasha said sincerely.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks. Um...I'll see you." Kagome said turning to her door.

InuYasha touched her shoulder lightly "You want to go to lunch tomorrow." He urgently said

Kagome turned around nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He said then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and headed down the few steps to walk to his car.

Kagome watched as InuYasha got into the lamborghini and drive off into the moonlight. Kagome held her chest and sighed. She opened the door and let herself in and saw Sango happily talking on the phone. "I'm home!" Kagome announced.

"Sssh." Sango said holding the receiver and signaling Kagome to be quiet. "Hello...yeah...my roomate..."

Kagome shook her head and headed to her to her room. She threw off her heels and plopped herself on the bed. She looked up to her ceiling and the first thing that was on her mind was InuYasha. _Sango, was right I did get myself into trouble._

InuYasha walked into his apartment to see Miroku talking on the phone. _I bet he's talking to one of those 900 bimbos. _

"Yo, who you talking to." InuYasha said walking to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Sssh, man I'm talking to a very foxy lady here." Miroku said.

"Don't refer to women as being _foxy_ and I don't believe a 900 number could get you one."

"Huh, babe?...Oh, don't mind him... MY roomate...Yes, I think you're foxy."

InuYasha shook his head as he headed to his room. He loosened his tie and sat on his bed. "This thing with Kagome is too much. I never been in a relationship before. How can I handle this." _Harmless date? Yeah, right. This is all **but** that._

A/n: Long awaited time for this chapter. I kind of lost my way with this, but I finally have a plot and a good road to go down and I'm taking it.


	5. Reasons Why

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter IV

_Reasons Why_

InuYasha sat in the lockeroom of his job and the only thing that was on his mind was the sweet face of Kagome. _Damn, this woman is already getting under my skin_. It was hard for InuYasha to express how much he really liked the sweet and pure girl he so wrongly deflowered that night. He was so used to treating women like that...even in his early ages.

_A small boy of 13 with long silvery hair glumly stood on the collasal steps of his father's mansion. Women with bikinis and lingerie ran up and down the stairs past him with old men by their side and the little boy was sick of it. All he wanted to do was hang out with his father like he promised earlier. It was his thirteenth birthday for Godsake. _

_**Why doesn't anyone notice me?** InuYasha thought. _

_Then his mother approached him in a skimpy nightie. "Yashie baby, what are you doing up so late?" _

_"Mommy, did you forget?" _

_"Forget what, honey?" _

_Then a woman with a long red wig approached InuYasha's mother in a purple teddy. "Madame Izzy, I need change for this hun." The woman said smacking her gum as she gave Izayoi the hundered dollar bill. Izayoi went in her bra and pulled out five twenties as she stuck the bill in absence of them _

_"Here, and if I hear that you're using that stuff again. I'll get Taisho to break your neck." _

_"Yes, Madame Izzy." The woman replied like a kid in trouble as she ran off leaving the sounds of her clicking heels. _

_Izayoi turned to her son and smiled warmly. "Now what were we talking about?. _

_"Nevermind. I'm going to bed." InuYasha sighed and ran up the stairs pass the usual whores that lived right along with him. _

_He walked pass the hall that was called the Red Light District. It was the hall that his parents never allowed him in because it was where the whores made their money. InuYasha felt a little nosy and decided to go down the red light dimmed hallway. Each room he passed he saw nothing but sex and more sex. He was excited to say the least. All his friends talked about was sex and how it would be like, but never had he noticed that he had a full supply of it under his own roof. _

_InuYasha walked into a random room and saw Crytstal on her knees pleading to some man. "Come on, baby. Give me some money. I'll suck your dick real good, big daddy." She said as she tried to unbutton his pants. _

_The man slapped the woman to the floor. "I don't want your filthy pussy or your filthy mouth on me. And I won't give you any money. Shit, you're just going to spend all of it on crack." He said then walked off. _

_InuYasha moved out of the way as he stared at Crystal running to the white powder on the end table sniffing it all up with a straw. InuYasha watched in amazement at her. He knew she was a definite crack whore and was known for stealing money and would do anything for it. That's why most of the men didn't want her. Taisho and Izzy never fired her because they never caught her, but InuYasha did and he was ready to use it to his advantage. _

_"Crystal, I caught you!" InuYasha yelled. _

_The whore all but jumped as she faced the white haired boy and shivered. "Yashie baby, what are you doing in the District. You know your mother doesn't want you up here." She slurred, obviously high as the drug started to take its affect. _

_InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "You're not my mother and I know for a fact that MY mother wouldn't want you using that stuff." "_

_You're not going to tell on are you, Yashie baby?" She cooed. _

_InuYasha cringed at the childish nickname that everybody seemed to call him, but that was all coming to an end. He shut the door and faced the woman will mischief etched his eyes. "Don't call me Yashie baby if you don't want your secret to get out. I want you to call me Master InuYasha from now on and I want you to do everything that I tell you and I might let you have this." InuYasha said holding up 20 dollar bill. _

_Crystal scrambled to the floor as attempting to get at the money. "What do you want, Yashi..I mean Master InuYasha." _

_InuYasha smiled slyly. "I want you to do to me what you do to all the other men that come in this house." _

InuYasha would never forget the night he lost his virginity and his respect for women. After Crystal died of an overdose when he was 15, InuYasha decided to run away from home and away from all the craziness his life possessed. InuYasha was too ashamed to go back. Too scared that they might not even really remember him. They never really paid attention anyway. He didn't care if he had a pimp for a daddy and a hoe for a mother. All he really wanted was the love from his parents and it was sad that he had to get it from some whore.

"Yash, you okay?" Kikyo said snapping him out of his reminiscence

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm cool."

"Good because my father wants to see you again."

InuYasha growled low in his throat. "Damn, I thought I had a clear day from his hissy fits."

Kikyo giggled. "Do you ever?"

InuYasha was headed out the door before a delicate hand grabbed the sleeve of his pants suit. He turned around to see Kikyo's chocolate eyes look innocently at him. "What is it, Kik?"

"Um...I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me today."

"Yeah, of course." InuYasha said before he realized he had plans with Kagome today.

"Oh, I forgot that I have plans."

Kikyo looked disappointed to say the least and InuYasha immediately saw it. "How about tomorrow, Kik. I'll make sure I'm free for you." InuYasha then headed out the door as Kikyo stared off at him and sighed.

InuYasha arrived to the office that belonged to his boss. "What is it?"

The aged man looked up to InuYasha. "Oh, that Houshi kid is here and put in a good word for me." he said.

InuYasha shook his head at the greediness his boss expressed. "Sure thing." He then ran out into the lot seeing Miroku with his Cartier shades basking in the sun while leaning against his black lambo. He wore a baggy Ecko pants with a black collered Lacoste shirt and matching black and white shoes . Miroku had it so easy since his family owned the top advertising business in the country, Houshi Inc., and every company wanted a piece of them. Miroku was sitting on top of money that was soaked in more money. Too bad he never went to work.

"What brings you, lech? Shouldn't you be at work?" InuYasha said walking towards him.

"What is this work you speak of?" Miroku said acting modest.

"You are so spoiled." InuYasha said as she leaned against the lambo himself.

Miroku took off his expensive glasses and looked at InuYasha. "Hey, I am not spoiled."

"Whatever." InuYasha said waving him off. Miroku was right, he wasn't spoiled. Even though he never went to work and never cleaned a day in his life. He wasn't spoiled. All he wanted was a regular life like everyone else. He hated that his whole world was given to him on a silver platter so he worked hard for the things he really wanted. He didn't want a job in advertising because Miroku always secretly wanted to be an entertainer and he probably could with his mutiple talents. He played every instrument known to man because of his parents giving him lessons everyday as a child and he could hold more than decent note, but his parents would never allow this.

"So, what's up for tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing really. I'm planning on having lunch with Kagome later on and after that I might just crash at home."

"You're seeing that girl again. I thought it was one harmless date!"

InuYasha looked down at his shoes and hopelessly back at Miroku. "See..I..."

"Just stop because I am not ready for what you have to say right now. It's pathetic really. One day you're a bonafide player and the next you're gushing over some chick."

"Hey, I ain't gushing. I just need a break from the usual scene. Once I get over this hump, I'll be back in business."

"Yeah, whatever." Miroku said putting on his glasses and walking over to his car before hoping in it Starsky and Hutch style. "I'll be at Club Escape tonight with Bankotsu. Someone who can really have some fun." Miroku reved his engine a couple times before driving off.

InuYasha scoffed. "The nerve of him." He shook his head as she dug his hands in his pockets and proceeded to his job.

Kagome sat absently mindly as she looked about the room as the children were in groups of fours working on an art project she passed out. Even though it was sunny outside. She had them make snowflakes. She quickly regreted that once she saw all of the paper that was shredded across the floor. _I'm going to have real fun picking all of this up._ Kagome sighed as she put her hand in her chin.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome looked to see her favorite student smile brightly at him. He held up a snowflake that had a wonderful design. "I made this for you." He said as he placed it on her desk.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, that's so sweet of you, Shippo. It's lovely." She leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead.

The small redheaded boy blushed as he ran over to join his friends. _He's so innocent._

Kagome thought.

She missed being that age and being that innocent, but it didn't really last that long for her.

_A small girl of 13 sat on the couch of her parents living room with her boyfriend. The boy was small with a cute boyish face. His hair was a sandy brown and furrowed on his head and his eyes were an entrancing honey. "Hojo, you really love me?" She asked innocently._

"_Yeah, baby. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Kagome said throwing her small arms around his neck._

"_If you really love me then you'll let me do it to you." (A/n: There are men out there who still say that.)_

"_But, Hojo, I don't think I'm ready."_

"_Are you saying you don't love me." Hojo said feigning hurt._

"_No! I love you, but..."_

"_There's no buts it's just you and me."He said as he kissed her on her lips and Kagome let him have his way with her that night._

_Two weeks later..._

_Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Hojo's number because after their night of making love, as Kagome innocently called it, he'd been very distant and said very little to her._

"_Hello, Hojo?" Kagome asked._

"_Yeah, what is it, Kag?" He said in an annoyed tone._

"_I was wondering what you were doing Saturday. I asked my mom and she said she would drive us to the movies."_

"_I don't want to go to the movies with you. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."_

"_But Hojo I thought you loved me."_

"_Well...I don't anymore and all I want is for you to give me some damn breathing room. Stop calling me, you psycho." Then he hung up. _

_Kagome dropped the phone and began to cry her little eyes out and from that day on Kagome vowed that she would never get serious with a guy because she knew it would lead her into that situation again and she didn't want to be there. So she used boys like Hojo used her. Instead she got money and gifts from these boys and even college men, but it never really satisfied her because all she really wanted was real love from someone._

Kagome sighed as the bell rang and all the kids rushed out of class. Kagome got up and proceeded to clean her classroom before her date with InuYasha. Kagome wanted to end this charade with him because she knew in the end someone would get hurt, but she was drawn to him somehow. Kagome heard a faint knock on the door and she turned to see Kouga in some khakis and a ice blue sweater with his hands behind his back. "Hey, Kag. I was wondering if you and me could go out for some lunch."

"But..."

"And before you say anything." He revealed the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "It will be just friendly...in public anyway." He said with a sly grin.

"I have plans already, Kouga. Maybe you should give them to your wife. I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

"But I bought 'em for you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Kouga, this thing going on between us is too much for both of us to handle and I think you should go home to your wife and stay with her. Trust me on this, being with me will get you nowhere because all I can do is lead you on and I think I did that already."

"Kagome, why are you doing this!" He growled.

Kagome walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think we both knew it was coming. It was good while it lasted, right?" Kagome gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and proceeded past him to the door.

Kouga stood there shocked as he heard the door shut and he dropped the flowers to the polished wooden floor. "You'll pay, Kagome." He said menacingly.

Kagome drove to her house to get ready for her lunch with InuYasha. She looked at her watch and noticed she was already late. When she arrived home, Kagome saw InuYasha sitting on her front porch looking abosolutely delicious. He had on red and white button up and some blue jeans with red and white sneakers. His long silvery hair was in a low tail hair over his shoulders. He saw her car and sat upright. He walked over to the car with a full on smile.

"Ready for lunch."

Kagome cringed. She was ready for lunch but wasn't ready for the trouble.


	6. Without A Purpose

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter V: _Without A Purpose_

A lady of about in her early fifties sat in a large office that adorned fined paintings and polished cheery wood furniture. The place spoke volumes that shouted money. The woman fingered the brass buttons on her fine tailored black skirt suit. Her shoulder length naturally curly black hair framed her fine structured face that was contorted into a frown. A vuluptious woman with brown hair rushed into the womans office. "Mrs. Houshi?" the woman addressed her.

"Yes, Rose." She responded in a congenial mannner that said she was a refined lady and was nothing of the short.

"Miroku is here to see you."

"Finally he comes to work. I was worried." She said then let out a content sigh. "Bring him in then." She quickly and firmly said.

"Yes, mam." the woman said as she bowed sharply then exited. She walked to Miroku with a smile across her face. "She's waiting, Miro."

"Thank you, Rose." He said as he rose and brushed off his button up and jeans.

"And if there is anything, I mean _anything_, just call." Rose said with promising offers in her eyes.

Miroku gave her his signature dashing grin. "Of course, I will." He said then quickly walked off. He would kill for an offer like that, but she was too close to home. Miroku walked into his mother's office waiting for the worse.

"Son!" She exclaimed as she got up. "Please, come in."

Miroku nodded and closed the door behind and walked further into the office. Once he was firmly placed into the room he bowed. "Mother." He said quickly and mannerly.

She bowed in exchanged and sat down in her leather recliner. Miroku waited for her instructions as he stayed still. "Sit." She commanded. Miroku nodded and complied as he sat in the comfortable leather chair across from his mother.

"I am glad that you decided to come back to work." She paused and looked him over and a digusted look replaced her cheerful one. "What are you wearing? That is _not _Houshi Inc. attire."

"Mother, I am not here for work. I am here to tell you something much more important."

"What could more important?"

"I..." He shifted his eyes and his feet trying to find the courage of telling her what was on his mind. "Iquit" He said swiftly and low.

"Beg your pardon? Houshi's speak with authority." she said clearly and bold. "Now, if it is something you want to tell me; inform."

Miroku lifted his head and looked his mother into the strong violet eyes he used to always be afraid of as a kid. "I quit." He said with confidence.

"You quit? You can't quit. Me and your father, God rest his soul, worked hard to leave you a legacy of business."

"I quit." He repeated trying to stay firm into his words.

"You know, many people could only dream of such fortune as yourself. I am quite sure that...that scoundrel you hang about would."

"Mother, refrain from talking against my friend. Unlike me, he _has_ freedom."

"And you don't? I provide you money, a $250,000 car, and clothes. I would have given you a penthouse if you didn't insist on living like a commoner."

"That's the problem, mother. I want to buy things for myself."

"If you work at the company, you can earn enough to do just that."

"But I don't want to. I want to do what _I_ want to do." He said firmly.

"And what is that, son?"

Miroku stayed quiet contemplating on rather he should tell her or not. "Miroku, what is that you want to do?"

"I..." He sighed. "I want to be an entertainer."

"An entertainer?!" She exclaimed before letting out a disbelieving laugh. "Clearly, you are joking?"

"No, mother. It has been a passion of mine for a while. I just need you to support me."

"Son, I can't." She said. "I will not." She said in a more unshakable tone.

"Mother, you have to understand that this is what I want to do."

"Your father would have been so disappointed." His mother said.

"I beg to differ, mother. Dad, always supported me and even snuck me a slice a cake when you said I couldn't."

"I knew it was always slices missing."

"But it's not about the cake, mother. I'm saying that dad supported me and wanted what was best for me and not what was best for you."

"Miroku, I want you to leave. I want you to grow up and realize that this world is not some type of playground. Until you've come to that understanding you may be in my presence."

Miroku sighed as he got up and walked soundlessly to the door. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his mother through the corner of his eye. "I always wanted to say that...I hate you." Then he opened the door and left, slamming it.

Tears gathered up in the older woman eyes. She quickly wiped them away and continued to her work.

Miroku fumed down to the parking garage and walked towards his car. What he saw pissed him off even more. There, on his car, was eggs splatterd about his Gallardo. "Fuck, third time this week." Miroku shouted. He got into his car and drove off.

InuYasha wiped the sweat off his brow as the sun beamed as he towel dried a Honda.

The woman in the car placed 5 dollars and her phone number in his hand. She licked her lips and drove off. InuYasha grinned as he watched the woman drive off.

"Still in the game, Yash?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo in her usual skirt and baby tee. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said smiling at her.

"I'd rather not want to know about your sex life. I might just throw up." She said walking closer to him.

"Was that suppose to be funny, Kik?" He said as he grabbed her and began to tickle her.

Kikyo laughed and tried to fight the muscular man off of him, but to no avail.

"When you two lovebirds stop fooling around, I would like my car dried." A man in a Sab said as he pulled up.

InuYasha let go of Kikyo in an instant and she frowned from the lost of his warmth.

"Sorry man. Kikyo, why don't you go in the back?"

Kikyo faced dropped miles at his comment. _'He doesn't want me around?'_

InuYasha noticed her expression. "Promise I'll talk to later, Kik. It's just I have work to do. After that extended lunch, your dad might finally fire me like he always says." He said with a smile trying to reassure her.

Kikyo returned it. "As long as I'm his daughter and you're my friend, you'll always have a job here."

InuYasha gave her grin, giving her a look at peferct white teeth. "Nice to know." He watched Kikyo nod and skip away happily.

"Your old lady?"

InuYasha turned to the man in the Sab. "What? Oh, that's just my friend." InuYasha said quickly drying the car.

"Right." The man said. "Just a friend." He then gave InuYasha a dollar and drove off.

InuYasha shook his head then looked up into the blazing sun with squinted eyes. "Hot as the dickens." He said then looked into the lot noticing a familar black lamborghini rush in. He wiped the sun caused stupor from his eye as he readjusted his sight and realized it was Miroku storming out his car, which was splattered in egg yolk. Miroku approached his roomate with fire in his eyes. "You alright?"

"I could be better."

"What happened?" InuYasha said looking over to his car.

"My car?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders "Maybe some kids did it, but that's not why I'm so mad."

"Why _are_ you mad?"

Miroku sighed "I just told my mother I quit and wanted to be an entertainer."

"Whew, I won't ask how that went." InuYasha said wiping his brow once more

"It ain't fair, man. All I want is for her to stop treating me like a little kid and notice that I am a man."

"At least she notices you at all." InuYasha said thinking of his neglective mother and father who could'nt even remember his birthday.

"Yeah, I guess, but still I want freedom. I want to just go home and not have to bow and wait to be spoken to to speak. I'm a grown ass man. I don't need this shit." He went into his pocket and pulled out his motorola and dialed a number and placed it to his ear.

"Who you calling?" InuYasha asked.

"Bankotsu. I told you I was going to Club Escape and that's exactly what I need. To escape. You still crashing at home?" He said as he waited for the answer. "Yeah, Bank? You up for Club Escape? Alright, I'll pick you up at 10pm. Naw, he aint' going. He pussy whipped over some girl."

"Fuck you." InuYasha said flipping him off.

"Alright, be ready because free drinks end at eleven." Miroku hung up the phone. "You sure you don't wanna go. It's going to be hype tonight." He said trying to persuae his friend.

"No, I'm pretty tired."

"Suit yourself. More bitches for me because you know Bankotsu couldn't get a lick of ass."

"He's too busy kicking 'em." InuYasha said with a chuckle.

Miroku laughed. "True. Alright, I'll catch you later I have to get all of this yolk off my damn car."

"Come on, Kag?" Sango whined to her friend.

"No." Kagome said as he sat on the couch with her hello kitty pajamas on. Which contrasted to the slinky black dress her friend wore.

"Come on, Kagura's going to be here any minute."

Kagome looked up to the clock that read 10:15. "I ain't nearly dressed" Kagome said lookind down to her attire. "And I ain't in the mood."

"It's going to be fun tonight. I know you'll like it."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you go have your fun tonight. I think I'll curl up with some popcorn and watch the Notebook."

"That is so lame, Kaggy."

"Hey, the Notebook is a nice love story." Kagome defended her favorite movie.

"Not the movie, the movie is good, _ you're_ the one that is lame."

"No I am not." Kagome said folding her arms. "Why can't I just have a nice evening to myself."

"Is this because of that guy?"

Kagome head snapped to look into her friends chocolate orbs. "No." She said defiantly.

"You might can tell lies to those guys, like you're a virgin." Kagome glared her and Sango smiled. "But you can't lie to me."

"I just want some me time." Then the doorbell rang. Sango rushed to the door and opened it revealing Kagura with the same dress Sango had on.

"What are you wearing?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Well, one of us is gonna have to change and I am not the one." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Come on, San. You're already at home. Just throw on something else so we can go because free drinks end at eleven."

Sango growled as she stomped to the back. Kagura and Kagome looked at each other before they started to laugh. After the much needed laugh, Kagura looked over Kagome's outfit with confusion.

"What do you have on? Sango said you like to play virgin games, but don't you think pink hello kitty pajamas is a little _too_ much."

Kagome threw at a throw pillow at her and Kagura dodged it with a grin. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

"You should it's going to..."

"Alright, let's go." Sango said coming from the back room with a read strapless dress.

"You look better in that anyway." Kagura said.

"Oh, shut up. I would've looked better in my black dress." Sango said walking to the door. "Bye, Kags." Sango said as she left out the door.

"Bye, Kagome." Kagura said following her and shutting the door behind her.

Kagome plopped on the couch. "This is going to be a long night."

Miroku and Bankotsu sat at the bar and watched the liveness of the club. "You were right, this place is bumping." Bankotsu said nodding his head to the Kanye West's Golddigger. (A/n: I know the song is old, but I guess it would take awhile to get all the way to Japan and, besides, they blast the song at clubs _anywhere _you go)

"I told you. Look at all the pootang available." Miroku said eyeing the women that was eyeing him back.

"Yeah, there are honies in here, but none of them can compete with what's at the door."

Miroku eagerly turned his head to see the women Bank was speaking of. "Where at?"

"The one with the red dress and the hot ass one in black." Bankotsu said pointing towards the entrance.

Miroku eyes followed his finger until they laid on his worst nightmare.

"Oh, shit man. It's her."


End file.
